Ghosts
by Gundam-Fighter-Domon-Kass
Summary: Will the spirits of all those who were lost to Domon haunt his dreams or protect his future?


Ghosts  
  
Disclaimer: You guys should know the drill. I don't own any of the characters depicted in the story below. They belong to Bandai. Ect ect.. Also I hope Straya doesn't mind me borrowing her idea about the aftermath party. They say imitation is the highest form of flattery. If she does I'll rework it.  
  
The party had started to wind down. People were excusing themselves from the company of others and Domon was no different. He had slipped away from Rain although; it wasn't his intention to avoid her. He simply wanted some time to himself to reminisce. He was watching the sun set. The west was burning a fiery red. The sight brought back the bittersweet memory of his last moments with his master. He sighed with a small amount of grief mixed in with the relief he felt over having let Rain into his heart. Being in Hong Kong almost seemed to bring the presence of his former sensei to him.  
  
Meanwhile, Rain had started to glance around the thinning crowd. She had the look of someone who was looking for something but wanted to make it as subtle as possible. She was looking to the faces that drew her attention. The people she knew. Chibodee was of course almost unable to be seen, as he was simply drowning in the sea of women he liked to think of as his "mothers".  
  
"Americans are strange indeed." She thought as her sparkling blue eyes shifted away from the Neo American. Her target had not been with that member of the Shuffle Domain. Her eyes had caught some motion from off to the side but she could not really make it out. This had drawn her attention so she turned her head slowly to the area in question. What she saw was not what she had been looking for but it was comical nonetheless. The vertically challenged Neo China Gundam fighter was squeezing the very life from an even more vertically challenged young woman. It was Cecil - she and her brother Hans were both obviously attending the party. While the two monks of the Shao Lin Temple looked on from a short distance away. They both shared the look of anger and embarrassment on their gaunt faces. Though the sight did brighten her mood she had yet to find the person she was seeking. Her fingers began to tap in a fast paced rhythm on the glass table she was seated at. Her eyes narrowed a bit looking to the empty seat next to her. Then Domon's father broke out of his droning speech, which Rain had obviously tuned out. He had been going on and on about one of his experiments which had been left lying on the shelf since his 1 year stint in the cryo prison. He spoke to her now hoping to regain her attention perhaps he could shed some light on whatever was preoccupying her.  
  
"Is there a problem, Rain? I trust I wasn't boring you too much." He quipped as he saw the young woman's head snap to attention like she had been caught daydreaming in class and the teacher had just spoken her name.  
  
'Gomen." She said as she looked over at the person whom might be her father in law in the near future.  
  
" It's alright, Rain. You're wondering where my son has wandered off to. I was wondering the exact same thing." He says. The tone in his voice was freeing her of the obligation of keeping him company. He also gave he a nod of approval. Which made the young woman give a sigh of relief and she was also quite grateful to have such an understanding "quazi" father in law.  
  
"Arigato." Rain said in a light mouse like voice before standing from the table and taking a moment to smooth out her black dress. She gave a quick bow, showing respect to the elder male before she began to move through the mingling crowd. As the sea of humanity parted for her to pass through she found herself before a large object. It was leaning back against a wall and it took up a great deal of space. They called it Argo. He gave Rain a small smile as he recognized her face emerging from the crowd.  
  
"Hello Rain." He said initiating a conversation between the two. Argo was smiling still, rather odd behavior for the oversized Neo Russian. But as he turned his head to the side slightly she could see the reason why this stone faced man was smiling so. There was a crimson colored mark on his cheek. The mark was in the shape of lips. Obviously Natasha had planted a fresh one on him moments before.  
  
" Hi Argo, you haven't seen Domon around have you?" She was getting right to the point. Although she did trust this man, she has never really interacted with him a great deal.  
  
" Last time I saw Domon he was headed down that hall way, not too sure where it leads, though." Argo pointed towards said hallway with his thumb and watched as the young woman hurried down the hallway.  
  
George then re entered the room where the bulk of the people had gathered. He had been seeing the Princess Maria Louise safely to her limousine. He had stopped by Argo with an inquisitive look upon his face as he arrived just as the young Japanese woman had run off.  
  
"Greetings Argo. Has your incredible Russian charm sent another person running from your presence?" The Frenchman was obviously joking. Being hurtful wasn't exactly in George's nature as an honorable knight.  
  
Argo simply grunted. His face dropped the smile for a moment before he picked up on the good natured under tones of the comment.  
  
"She's looking for Domon. He's pulled his disappearing act on her again. I wonder if he really has changed since the Devil Gundam was destroyed." Argo couldn't help but say aloud what he had been thinking for the past few days.  
  
" Well, he finally dropped his defenses against Rain and let her into his heart. Domon has been through a lot these past few days. I suppose he just has a few things to sort out." George spoke with wisdom beyond his years as he turned his head to the immense Russian. Argo could just nod with the statement before his attention was turned to the hallway Rain had disappeared into.  
  
While all of this searching was going on, Domon was enjoying a quiet moment. It had been nothing but colony representatives and reporters for the past few days. He hadn't even had time to properly reflect. He had slipped away from Rain and his father not because he wanted to be with out them, but because he needed some time, even if it were a brief moment it would help him sort through his jumbled thoughts. The young man exhaled heavily as he had shifted into a sitting position. He had one leg out stretched while the other was brought up to his chest. His face had become bathed in the early moonlight as the sun had finally sunk below the horizon. He was staring into nothingness now. Where as about 20 minutes ago he had been watching the dying sun. The thought of death was circling over his head. Not necessarily his own death but the death of two very important people in his life.  
  
First it was his brother, Kyoji. He had been one of the pillars Domon leaned on for support those first few years of his life. He was the one to show him that if you just look at what's in front of you there was no reason to be afraid. Perhaps this resulted in his "tunnel vision" later in his life. Then moments later he lost his second father. Master Asia. The man carried a great deal of pain within him. He had managed to keep all that pain hidden from Domon while he trained the boy in the ways of the fist, but also in the ways of life.  
  
What troubled his most was that both of these people fell at his own hands. First Kyoji fell. He had sacrificed his life so that Domon could destroy the monstrous Devil Gundam. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to carry out.  
  
"Arigato Domon." These were his last words to him. They were meant to be comforting, but they also tended to haunt him so. Seeing his face in that ghostly light speaking those calm words made him tremble at the thought of it. What he said was meant to comfort him but they seemed to that the opposite effect. But the fact that Kyoji died a happy man also seemed to comfort him. These thoughts were conflicting in his mind. He had no idea what to think. Had Kyoji died a happy man? Was he not satisfied with the end of his story?  
  
These questions kept repeating in his mind. His mentor had also died by his hands. Domon was happy to defeat him. That was of course before he truly understood the elderly master had kept hidden within. This only compounded the sorrow Domon felt. The villains he had been fighting against were really not villains at all. He had been used as a puppet for the past year. But did these ghosts now watch over him and protect him? Were they a guiding force leading him to the victory he had landed against the demonic Devil Gundam? Or were they to haunt his dreams forever?  
  
Domon could only ask the questions. There would be no answers for him. Only time would tell. His wounds would heal, and his heartache had already begun to soothe thanks to his now more than friendly relationship with Rain.  
  
Speaking of Rain, she had finally found her way to the brooding Domon. Her face wore an expression of sympathy. Just seeing him in such away made her annoyance and anger wash away. Her heals had been making an echoing click as she walked down the hallway. Her pace had begun to slow as she could see his form in the shallow blue light of the moon. She was hesitant to speak. Domon appeared to be deep into his own mind to her. She didn't want to disturb him but he did also look like he needed someone to talk to.  
  
"Whom would be better to talk to than the person you love?" she thought.  
  
"Domon?" Her voice was sweet and honey like. It floated on the still air with ease now catching the attention of the King of Hearts. His actions were subtle and slow as he slowly turned to the voice he knew very well by now. He stayed in his sitting position. The moonlight washed over his shoulders and back causing a silhouette effect. She now had his attention but he had yet to speak so, Rain, not being one that enjoyed awkward silences, began to speak.  
  
"Domon, everyone has been wondering where you were." Now as she spoke Domon had stood up making Rain think he was ready to rejoin the party, but instead he motioned for her to come to him. He obviously wanted to spend some time alone or if not that, time with her. She walked over to him. Her heels still clicking on the stone-like floors as she reached the window. The fingers on her slender left hand reach out and she places her fingertips against the cool glass of the window as Domon had moved behind her and he began to speak.  
  
"Rain, this is what they had died for. This planet, this is where their souls gather, all of them, Master, Schwartz, Kyoji, and mother. I saw them you know? They were urging me to fight on while you were still trapped in that beast. Their eyes were so peaceful. Rain, do you think they were satisfied with how they met their ends?"  
  
Rain had caught his ghostly reflection in the window the expression on his face was one she had rarely seen on his face. It was gently contorted to obviously halt any run away tears that might dare to slip down his cheeks. But his eyes were striking and looked like they were searching for something. But one cannot see such an abstract thing like an answer. Rain then turned around so she was facing the man; yes Domon's age had finally caught with him. Her fingers now separated from the window reached out and graced his scarred cheek, which she then cupped in the palm of her hand.  
  
"If anything Domon, they are very proud of you. I'm sure they'll watch over you…us as long as we live." He nodded; the words coming from Rain were indeed comforting. His doubts have been satisfied which surprises him since it came so simply.  
  
"Where they ghosts?" he thought to himself before dismissing that thought as his arms found themselves wrapping around Rain's tight waist.  
  
"No they were not ghosts, but friendly memories and I'll see to it that those memories never die" His vow now made he spoke to Rain who had accepted his embrace.  
  
"Come on Rain, let's get back to the others." She nodded, giving a quick "Hai." With that they both left the darkened hall along with Domon's doubts behind. 


End file.
